George's Coat
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: George gives a wet Blackadder his coat but becomes ill because of his good deed. Set in the fourth season. Blackadder's POV. Rated T for room. Written for xcrazygirlx318 and millypink who reviewed my previous story. Read, review and enjoy! My 25th story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! AssassinOfRome here with a new Blackadder fanfic! As you can guess I love George; he's my favorite character so here's a story about him. There aren't enough George stories out there so I'm improvising! Very very short but I promise it'll get longer. Enjoy! AOR**

I hated days like the one this story starts on. I hated standing out in the mud and the cold and the rain waiting for orders that I personally didn't want and wouldn't ever come. I wanted to be at home, by the fire drinking some **QUALITY** (yes I'm talking to you, Baldrick!) coffee and reading my novel. In reality I was stuck in the trenches, where the nearest fire was behind enemy lines, the coffee tasted like mud and the only thing to read was the telegrams from Darling. I really envied the bastard but I would never tell him that. Call me proud but I think I've got more respect for myself than that. I sighed, rubbing my arms to try and gain some heat through friction. My uniform certainly wasn't living up to its expectations.

"Are you cold, sir?"

"No George. I'm boiling." I replied sarcastically. For once he actually picked up on the sarcasm (maybe I was rubbing off on him) and removed his coat.

"Here. Have my coat. I'm actually quite toasty." Before I could say anything in argument, he shoved the soft material into my arms. I slipped it on over my jacket and did up the buttons. The rain fell harder and the wind whistled through the barbed wire. Hours passed and I was still shivering under George's coat. I glanced at my watch. 11.45.

"We may as well go back inside now. These orders are never going to come."

"Alright then, Captain." Baldrick smiled. We trooped back into the dug-out. I shrugged George's coat off my shoulders and hung it up on the peg.

"Good night, Captain." Baldrick pulled his bedcovers over his chest and began to snore.

"Good night Baldrick. Good night George." I replied, clambering onto my own bunk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George shake his wet hair like a dog. He was soaked from head to toe. He lay down elegantly. Well as elegantly as an ungraceful six-foot man could.

"Good night, Cap. Good night Balders."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here! I wrote this at the same time as the first so it should flow quite well. AOR**

I woke the next morning at first light. The rain was still falling heavily. I sat up and threw the covers off. Baldrick was in the kitchen, making coffee. George was sat at the table, looking unusually pale and tired. He ran his hand through his brown hair, making it stand up even more. I distinctly heard him tossing and turning in the night.

"Morning, Mr. B." Baldrick came out of the kitchen, clutching three cups of coffee. He handed me one, kept one for himself and gave the last one to George. Looking thankful, George wrapped his long fingers around the cracked cup.

"Good morning Balders." I replied, sipping the hot water with brown flecks floating around in it. As soon as I spoke, the field telephone rang. Sighing, I picked it up.

"Captain Blackadder speaking."

"Darling here, Blackadder."

"Ah Darling. Always a chore, never a pleasure. What do you want?" I said as dryly as possible.

"Captains orders. You, Lieutenant George and the monkey are to come to HQ for secret reasons that will be disclosed when you get here. Understood."

"Perfectly Darling. We'll be there in half an hour." On that note I hung up. Baldrick and George looked up expectantly. "Those idiots at HQ want us up there. I said we'll be there in half an hour so we can at least have breakfast." Baldrick nodded and fetched the ration box. George placed a hand on his stomach and scooted away from the food.

"Actually, sir, I'm not hugely hungry. I think I'll give this one a miss." He stood up hastily and went to survey the land outside our dugout. I shrugged at Baldrick.

"Ah well. More for us." Baldrick replied as we tucked into our breakfast. I munched a piece of bread thoughtfully, wondering why George wasn't hungry. Usually he ate when he could as soon as he was told he was allowed to.

"Do you think there's something wrong with the Lieutenant, Baldrick?"

"No, sir. Do you?"

"Well he's been acting rather strangely. Haven't you noticed?"

"No sir."

"I don't think he slept very much last night. I heard him tossing."

"Maybe he had a nightmare?"

I scoffed. "George, having nightmares? He's not four, Baldrick. Though he does have the same mental capacity." I instantley regretted these last words as I saw George standing at the door and looking very pale and suprised. He ran back through the doorway. Baldrick was staring at me.

"There's definetley something wrong , sir."

"I know. He never really gets upset when I insult him. At least if he does, he hides it very well." The guilt began to burn in the pit of my stomach. Had I really hurt George's feelings? Or was something else going on? George stumbled back into the dugout, eyes slightly shiny and vainly trying to straighten his hair. He wouldn't look at me.

"We should go to HQ, sir."

"Yes. Yes we should. Come along now Baldrick. Off we go."


	3. Chapter 3

We waited for General Melchett in the Lobby like always. I amused myself by partaking in my new favorite hoppy, irritating Darling. At least there were some perks to being in the army.

"How are you today, Darling?"

The other captain scowled at me from behind the table.

"Why do you care, Blackadder?"

"I should care shouldn't I?" I smiled at him. "We are, after all, friends?"

He leaned closer to me and hissed, spit flying in my face.

"You are not and never will be my friend."

Suddenly there was a bleat and we broke apart. General Melchett walked through the door, medals shining in the dull light. Me and my men quickly snapped into a line and saluted.

"Captain Blackadder! Just the man I wanted to see! How are you holding up?"

"Very well, sir. May I say that you are looking extremely well, sir?"

"Why, thank you. Now to business. We are thinking of using you three for a secret mission into Germany."

"Why us, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"Speak when you are spoken to, Baldrick." I snapped. "But why us?" I was curious.

"Because you're completely useless." Darling sneered. Melchett laughed.

"Very good Darling. I know you like a joke every once in a while."

"Do you?" I questioned.

"As I was saying, we need you to go into Germany and spy on their soldiers."

"But surely sir that would be suicidal?"

"Unfortunately yes but there's nothing we can do about that. Just think about it. You might survive."

"What are our chances?"

"60-40 the place is relatively low risk, due to lack of protection."

"A bit like Lady Hamilton's chances of getting pregnant."

"Indeed."

"Sir?" George stepped forward. He really did look awful.

"Yes George."

"Permission to be excused?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm going to be bally well sick."


End file.
